


Oranges and Lemons by Toft [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Oranges and Lemons by Toft read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Hathaway's in love, and it isn't safe at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges and Lemons by Toft [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oranges and Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337771) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> Surprise pairing, but if you're concerned about warnings, detailed warnings are available at Toft's dreamwidth post - http://toft.dreamwidth.org/656117.html 
> 
> Toft wrote this piece for the Lewis Week of Love challenge "Impersonal loves" (http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/21647.html).

**Title** : Oranges and Lemons  
**Author** : Toft  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Lewis  
**Character** : James, Robert, Laura  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary** : Hathaway's in love, and it isn't safe at all. (Surprise pairing, hence my lack of tags, but if you're concerned about warnings, see my notes)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337771)  
**Length** 0:10:54  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Oranges%20and%20Lemons%20by%20Toft.mp3)


End file.
